A Sweet Obsession
by Moony-Sensei
Summary: Tudo começou quando Sirius percebeu que o uniforme de Hogwarts desfavorecia seu amigo Aluado.[SiriusxRemus][Slash]
1. Ato 1

**Título: **A Sweet Obsession

**Autora: **Moony-Sensei

**Beta: **(a partir do ato 3 :D) Condessa Oluha

**Classificação: **Slash, dois meninos se pegando... Não gosta? Dê meia-volta e diga: Au revouir, mademoiselle Sensei! o/

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade da J. K. Rowling. Eu só estou aqui porque diferente da Tia Jo eu não acho que uma relação entre meninos se resuma a tapinhas no ombro e abraços fraternais :p

**

* * *

**

**Ato 1**

O problema de se estudar em um colégio interno, é que chega uma hora em que nada mais parece ser interessante. Isso pode acontecer mesmo quando essa escola se trata de Hogwarts.

- Cara, se isso daqui ficar mais chato eu juro que jogo o Seboso no lago pra ver ele virar picolé – disse Sirius se espreguiçando no sofá da sala comunal.

James e Peter, que estavam sentados do lado do menino, riram. Remus, que estava revisando a matéria do dia anterior, fechou a cara.

- Ah! Remmie, não me olhe com essa cara de protetor dos animais.

O castanho permaneceu calado.

- Eu não sei por que você sempre fica assim quando nós falamos do senhor 'Eu não sei o que é tomar um bom banho' Snape – acrescentou Potter fazendo pequenos aviões com o próprio dever de casa.

- É Remus... Ele odeia a gente. E não se esqueça que foi ele quem começou quando tentou te azarar no primeiro ano - dessa vez foi Peter que argumentou.

- E só porque você é mestiço – continuou James tentando parecer sério -... Isso sim é um ato abominável!

- E pelo que eu saiba... Eu me defendi muito bem _sozinho_ – disse Remus encarando os três grifinórios.

- Mas se nós ficássemos parados não seríamos seus amigos – concluiu James com simplicidade.

- Eu só não quero que vocês façam essas coisas me usando como desculpa.

Diante dessa cena Sirius abriu um sorriso, aparentemente, irritar Aluado era um passatempo que valia a pena.

- Remmie, se você soubesse o quanto eu me divirto quando você faz esse beicinho – disse o animago cinicamente.

- O quê?! – sobressaltou-se o licantropo.

- É verdade, você fica tão bonitinho quando está bravinho – continuou o de óculos.

- Realmente... Não dá pra falar sério com vocês... – disse o lobisomem irritado.

– Eu não entendo por que você ainda não tem uma namorada – disse James.

Sirius riu com gosto.

- O quê?! O Remus aqui com uma garota? Você esqueceu que estamos falando do senhor 'Eu- sou monitor-e-não-tenho-vida-social'?

Remus sentiu o rosto queimar.

- Eu me pergunto por qual motivo você anda com esses delinqüentes, Lupin. Você é tão melhor que eles – comentou uma menina com a voz suave que estava passando atrás de Remus.

- Evans! – exclamou James.

A menina de cabelos ruivos ignorou o de óculos e continuou o seu caminho.

- Como assim delinqüentes? – indagou Potter se levantando e indo atrás da garota.

-... O Pontas não desiste mesmo – observou Peter vendo o amigo passar pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Coitado dele... Foi se apaixonar logo pela neurótica da Evans – lamentou Sirius.

- Ela não é neurótica – disse Lupin terminando de fazer as últimas anotações em seu pergaminho.

- Não tanto quanto você obviamente... Esse é um fato inquestionável.

Remus respirou fundo. Não ia cair na provocação de Sirius, não daquela vez. Sabia que quando o amigo o tirava do sério as coisas sempre terminavam com alguém, que nunca era Sirius, (pois este sempre desviava) azarado.

Ao ver a reação de Lupin, Peter deu uma desculpa esfarrapada e seguiu o mesmo caminho de James. O pobre menino já havia sido atingido por um feitiço, destinado originalmente a Black, e sabia o quanto podia ser doloroso ser enfeitiçado por Remus.

'Ótimo' - pensou Black.

Exceto por três meninas do primeiro ano, ele e Lupin estavam sozinhos no salão comunal.

- Sabe Aluado, você precisa extravasar toda essa energia negativa, cara. Não é bom ficar segurando toda essa raiva.

Remus estava decidido a não ceder. Reuniu todas as forças que possuía e sorriu.

- Não sei do que está falando, Almofadinhas... Eu não estou com raiva alguma – concluiu aumentando o sorriso para parecer mais convincente.

- Primeiro a gente tem que descobrir o que está gerando todo esse ódio – disse ignorando o que Lupin havia dito.

'É claro que é você seu cachorro filho de uma...'

- Eu posso até sentir toda essa tensão que está te envolvendo – disse sentando-se ao lado do castanho.

- Eu acho que você é que tem um problema, meu caro amigo...

- Não queria concordar com o Pontas... Mas talvez isso tenha a ver com o fato de você não ter uma garota, sabe?

A boa vontade de Lupin começou a evaporar.

- É Remmie... Nós já estamos com dezessete anos...

- É Remus – corrigiu Lupin começando a se irritar.

- E você nunca nem beijou ninguém, não é? – falou Black baixinho – Isso não é normal, cara.

- Você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- É claro que tenho! Eu sou seu amigo.

Remus fechou os olhos pra tentar se concentrar.

- Eu sei que você deve ter medo e vergonha, Remmie.

- É Remus! – repetiu o menino impaciente.

- Mas isso não pode continuar assim...Eu já te disse isso antes... Sei que toda essa tensão tem um fundo sexual...

Sirius havia passado dos limites.

- Não precisa ficar encabulado! Eu posso te ajudar Re-mmi-ee.

- É Remus porra!!! – esbravejou o jovem lupino assustando as meninas que estavam estudando mais ao fundo.

- Remmie... espera!

- Vai se danar, Black! – gritou o outro em resposta correndo para as escadarias que levavam até o dormitório masculino.

- E lá se vai o nosso exemplar monitor-chefe – disse Sirius rindo e piscando para as meninas do primeiro ano, que coraram violentamente.

Sabia que não devia tripudiar do seu amigo daquela maneira, no entanto fazer o menino perder o controle vinha causando uma série de sensações que Sirius nunca havia experimentado antes. Por isso, desde que descobriu que tinha esse certo "poder" sobre o menino, aproveitava da melhor maneira todas as chances que tinha de tirá-lo do sério.

(Continua...)

* * *

Ficou meio confuso? Bom... o próximo capítulo será sobre como tudo isso começou... Então eu vou contar um pouquinho sobre o começo do sétimo ano... Para que possam entender

_Yaoi... a one way road._


	2. Ato 2

**Título: **A Sweet Obsession

**Autora: **Moony-Sensei

**Beta: **(a partir do ato 3 :D) Condessa Oluha

**Classificação: **Slash, dois meninos se pegando... Não gosta? Dê meia-volta e diga: Au revouir, mademoiselle Sensei! o/

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade da J. K. Rowling. Eu só estou aqui porque diferente da Tia Jo eu não acho que uma relação entre meninos se resuma a tapinhas no ombro e abraços fraternais :p

**

* * *

****Ato 2**

First Shot

Depois de ótimas férias de verão, os marotos, enfim, haviam voltado para o sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts. Entretanto, aquele ano não tinha começado como os anteriores, Sirius não pôde deixar de perceber.

O jovem Black se encontrou em uma situação diferente, pois de certa forma os marotos estavam um pouco mais afastados.

Nos anos anteriores, todos os dias quando acordava, normalmente tinha planos para articular com James. No entanto, agora o menino acordava cedo e fingia ser responsável para impressionar Lily. Peter às vezes acompanhava o rapaz.

De certa forma, todos, exceto ele, tinham uma espécie de meta a cumprir ao longo do ano.

James por exemplo: Sua meta era conseguir sair com a ruiva 'eu-odeio-quem-descumpre-as-regras' da Evans. Já Peter queria sair com uma garota fofinha da Lufa-Lufa. Os planos de Remus obviamente não tinham nada a ver com relacionamentos amorosos. Pois a única coisa no qual ele conseguia depositar o seu amor era nos estudos para os malditos N.I.E.M.s

Mesmo assim sentia um pouco de inveja dos amigos, já que ele mesmo não tinha planejado nada.

Seria isso falta de perspectiva?

Foi em meio a essas constatações, que Sirius se viu deitado em sua cama na segunda semana de aula...

E foi nesse exato momento... Em meio as suas lamentações de ser o único a não ter uma meta na vida (_N/A:???_) que Black olhou para o seu amigo castanho (o único, além dele, no quarto). E começou a notá-lo.

O menino estava dormindo tranqüilamente, os cabelos castanhos caindo sobre o rosto. O pijama azul não estava completamente abotoado, deixando à mostra uma parte de sua pele branquinha.

Sirius o mirou por alguns segundos e sorriu. Eles já tinham passado por tantas coisas juntos. Durante aqueles sete anos que haviam passado, o moreno não tinha reparado o quanto eles tinham mudado.

Quer dizer... Em James e Peter a mudança era evidente, mas em Remus não...

Culpa daquele rosto, deduziu Sirius.

Apesar de ter crescido consideravelmente nos últimos anos, o rosto de Lupin conservava um aspecto infantil. Ainda transmitia aquele ar imaculado e traquinas pertencente às crianças. Contudo, o corpo não era nada infantil, na verdade o animago achava muito bonito...

Lupin era magro, mas seu corpo tinha uma bela forma.

Não entendia por qual motivo as meninas não reparavam em Remus.

Foi então que um possível motivo lhe veio à cabeça...

A culpa talvez fosse do uniforme de Hogwarts. Definitivamente o uniforme da escola não favorecia o licantropo... Ele era largo... E quem olhava para Remus devia ter a impressão de que ele era um palito.

O que era uma grande mentira (tirando o período de lua cheia). Lupin era um menino delgado, mas o corpo dele era "redondo" nas partes certas... E tinha curvas bem feitas também... Porém, isso só podia ser visto quando ele estava sem roupas...

As garotas realmente não sabiam o Lupin que existia debaixo daquelas vestes negras de Hog...

Diante desse pensamento o cérebro de Sirius fez um "click".

Algo estava errado ali.

Como a sua pseudo-crise existencial havia se tornado um estudo minucioso sobre a forma do corpo de Aluado?

Olhou mais uma vez para o menino, que respirava tranqüilamente, o peito subia e descia lentamente... Era uma imagem quase tranqüilizante...

Black levantou da cama com um pulo... Decididamente tinha algo muito estranho acontecendo ali.

Caminhou em direção ao seu malão... A mão indo em direção ao cabelo de tempos em tempos... Mau sinal...

Não era normal um menino ficar reparando o corpo de outro, era? Quer dizer... Isso é uma coisa que as meninas fazem... Sim... E depois elas se reúnem para falar mal umas das outras... Mas ele nunca falaria mal de Remus. Até porque o corpo dele era perfeito.

' Isso Sirius! Você está agindo como uma garotinha agora ' disse para si mesmo.

Abriu o malão e ficou um bom tempo olhando o seu conteúdo sem realmente mirá-lo.

Pensou um pouco melhor... É claro que estava se precipitando... Típico dos Black... Fazer uma tempestade em um copo d'água...

Não tinha nada de errado em suas... Hum... Observações... Sobre Lupin...

Aquilo era pura e unicamente resultado da admiração que tinha por seu adorável amigo. Sim, isso... Era uma conclusão tão óbvia. Afinal, quem em Hogwarts merecia mais a sua admiração do que ele?

Remus era um exemplo a se seguir, mesmo com todos os problemas ele conseguia ser a pessoa mais gentil e sensata que Black conhecia. E o animago o olhava da mesma maneira fraternal com a qual observava James... Lógico...

Virou-se e olhou mais uma vez para o lobisomem.

Era exatamente a mesma reação que tinha quando fitava James... Sim... Remus era tão normal quanto Peter enquanto dormia...

Exceto talvez pelo rosto de anjinho que Remus tinha.

Deus...

Sirius tinha começado a reparar os atributos de Remus a menos de uma hora e ele já tinha rosto de anjo?

Algo realmente grave estava acontecendo.

* * *

Second Shot

'A melhor maneira de se resolver um problema é evitando-o'

Esse nem de longe deveria ser o lema da Grifinória, a casa dos alunos mais corajosos que querem ser heróis e agem sem pensar. Entretanto, estava sendo a melhor maneira do jovem Black encarar seus novos sentimentos.

Almofadinhas só não sabia que essa postura o induziria a conhecer um lado de Remus que revelaria suas mais excitantes e secretas emoções. E que, fatalmente, o levaria a ter desejos cada vez mais confusos e intensos sobre o castanho.

Foi na quarta semana de aula...

Milagrosamente o salão comunal estava vazio naquele início de noite. A criançada ainda estava jantando ou fazendo qualquer coisa mais interessante pelo castelo. Os marotos por sua vez, depois de terem se fartado com a deliciosa comida feita pelos elfos, estavam jogados em suas poltronas preferidas da sala comunal dos leões.

Para variar, só Remus estava fazendo alguma coisa realmente produtiva. Sua atenção estava voltada para um enorme livro de transfigurações que apoiava em cima do colo. Aquele capítulo provavelmente cairia nos N.I.E.M.s... Não havia tempo a perder.

James estava jogando xadrez bruxo com Peter e Sirius estava folheando uma revista de quadribol.

- Aluado... Deixa esse livro pra lá e vem jogar – disse Potter – o Rabicho tá de sacanagem com a minha cara. Vai ser ruim assim na...

- Eu ainda preciso revisar essa matéria aqui... – disse enquanto sublinhava algumas partes do livro - E o Peter não é tão mal assim... Ele só não está prestando atenção no jogo.

James riu.

- Eu sei porque ele não está prestando atenção – falou Sirius maliciosamente.

- Está pensando no relacionamento intercasas – continuou Potter rindo.

- Ah... Calem a boca! – replicou o gordinho corando.

- Olha só que bonitinho... O Peter ficou vermelhinho... E eu nem toquei no nome da Nicole...

- Isso não tem nada a ver com a Nick... – Pettigrew deixou escapar sem querer.

- Já é Nick, é? Não sabia que estavam tão íntimos.

- Na boa, Peter... Ela é meio gordinha...

- Fofinha, Sirius... Fofinha – corrigiu-o Potter.

Remus parou de ler o livro e franziu a testa ligeiramente.

- Mas até que vocês combinam... Teriam uma dúzia de bolinhas ao invés de filhos.

- Sirius! – exclamou Remus indignado.

Potter derrubou algumas peças do jogo enquanto tinha uma crise de riso. Pettigrew se encolheu corando violentamente.

- Qual é o seu problema?! – continuou o licantropo – Você não tem direito de zombar da namorada do Peter.

- Ela não é minha namorada – comentou Peter baixinho.

- O que foi Remus? Deixa que de garotas _nós_ entendemos – disse o moreno piscando.

- Perdão? – perguntou Lupin sem entender.

- Sabe como é... Pelo menos o nosso Peter aqui não vai se casar com um livro...

Remus corou.

- D-Do que você está falando?

- A qual é, Remus? Não fale do que você não entende... O Peter sabe que eu só estava brincado. Não é, Peter?

O menino afirmou balançando a cabeça.

- Viu? Pode me poupar da sua lição de moral.

James, que havia perdido parte da conversa enquanto ria, encarou os amigos sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Peter começou a juntar as peças de xadrez para não ter que prestar atenção nos dois. Lupin ficou estático, não sabia por que Sirius estava sendo tão agressivo.

- Por que você está falando assim comigo?

- Ah! Remus... Faça-me o favor... Eu sei que é o seu dever como monitor-chefe se intrometer na vida alheia... Mas poupe os seus amigos...

Black refletiu um pouco enquanto a boca de seus amigos caía ligeiramente. Em uma situação normal a sua reação seria diferente. No entanto, não conseguia ignorar aquela certa raiva que estava sentindo do amigo por ele fazê-lo ter aqueles pensamentos hereges a seu respeito. Como se o pobre menino tivesse alguma culpa.

- Ih... Qual é, Sirius?! A gente tem mesmo que transformar isso em uma crise familiar? – perguntou James numa tentativa de amenizar a situação.

-... Eu não sou intrometido – defendeu-se Remus.

- É claro que não! O Aluado sempre sabe o que dizer, Almofadinhas... Ele é melhor do que nós...

Sirius riu com a afirmação do amigo.

- Me diga o que ele sabe sobre meninas?

- O caso do Remus é muito complexo, convenhamos.

- Ele não precisa dizer que é um lobisomem pra agarrar uma garota!

Lupin se levantou da poltrona, a mão que segurava o livro estava tremendo. Não ia ficar ali ouvindo aquelas bobagens. Deu as costas aos amigos e seguiu em direção ao dormitório masculino.

- Viu? Ele prefere fugir a admitir que tem um problema...

O lobisomem continuou seu caminho fingindo não ouvir.

- Já está na hora de você assumir que essa sua obsessão pelo estudo é a única maneira que você encontra para suprir as suas necessidades sexuais!

Foi como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico. Remus sentiu a sensibilidade dos dedos diminuir, sentiu o sangue subindo a sua cabeça fazendo com que seu rosto esquentasse. Virou-se bruscamente e encarou Black.

- Repete o que você disse! – ordenou o menino impetuosamente.

Sirius hesitou... Nunca tinha visto aquela expressão no rosto de Lupin. O corpo do menino tremia tamanha era a sua raiva, seus olhos, normalmente castanhos, agora estavam dourados e Sirius podia jurar que saíam faíscas. Podia sentir o calor que o rapaz emanava.

Sentiu uma onda arrepiar todos os pêlos do seu corpo. Era uma sensação perturbadora... Entretanto, a excitação que o possuía falou mais alto.

- Eu disse que já está na hora de você parar de se esconder e começar a fazer sex...

- _Levicorpus_! – exclamou o menino pegando sua varinha.

Contudo, para o azar do licantropo, anos de experiência já haviam preparado o moreno para ocasiões como aquela. O menino desviou do feitiço com uma destreza louvável.

O feitiço acabou atingindo Peter, que bateu a cabeça no braço da poltrona ao ser suspenso pelo tornozelo.

O que se seguiu foi uma enorme confusão até que finalmente o licantropo conseguiu reverter o feitiço e Rabicho pôde ficar de pé novamente.

E desde esse dia Sirius descobriu que sua obsessão por Lupin era um caminho sem volta...

(Continua...)

* * *

No próximo é a vez de Remus refletir sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos :D

_Yaoi... a one way road_


	3. Ato 3

**Título: **A Sweet Obsession

**Autora: **Moony-Sensei

**Beta:** Condessa Oluha

**Classificação: **Slash, dois meninos se pegando... Não gosta? Dê meia-volta e diga: Au revouir, mademoiselle Sensei! o/

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade da J. K. Rowling. Eu só estou aqui porque diferente da Tia Jo eu não acho que uma relação entre meninos se resuma a tapinhas no ombro e abraços fraternais :p

* * *

_N/A: Vamos começar com um flashback, que é pequeno, mas essencial para se entender algumas coisas... pelo menos eu acho que é O.o''_

**Ato 3**

Hogwarts, 5º ano.

A primeira vez que Remus parou para pensar seriamente em amor foi quando tinha quinze anos...

Foi graças a uma pergunta de Peter.

- James, você gosta da Evans, não é? – perguntou o gordinho afobado chamando a atenção de Black e Lupin.

James, Peter, Sirius e Remus estavam tomando café da manhã no salão principal quando Pettigrew assediou Potter com essa pergunta.

-... Sim... Por quê?

- Hum... É que... Como é que se sabe... Quando a gente está gostando de alguém?

A voz de Peter foi abaixando conforme ia terminando a pergunta.

Sirius se engasgou com o cereal que comia enquanto tentava rir. Remus sorriu, mas continuou prestando atenção. James pensou por um minuto antes de responder.

- É quando... – começou ignorando as risadas de Black – Bem... Tem todos aqueles sinais clássicos... Seu coração bate forte... As mãos ficam geladas... E por mais que você queira não consegue deixar de pensar na tal pessoa – disse o menino seriamente.

Lupin ficou orgulhoso de Pontas ao perceber que ele estava falando honestamente.

- Mas... Isso pode acontecer com muitas pessoas, sabe? Eu mesmo já senti isso inúmeras vezes pelas garotas daqui... Mas... O que eu sinto pela Evans é diferente... Eu acho que... É amor... – confessou o menino olhando para seu prato de mingau com extremo interesse.

Até Sirius ficou quieto diante da confissão do amigo. James entendeu como um incentivo o silêncio dos três e por isso prosseguiu com seu raciocínio.

- Quando eu estou perto da Lily... Eu sinto que poderia ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo se pudesse ficar ao lado dela... Quer dizer... Eu não me importaria se daqui por diante ela fosse a única menina que eu beijasse... O que mais me fascina em amar alguém é o fato de ser inevitável se perder totalmente o controle quando esse sentimento acontece... A gente perde a razão...

- Pontas... Isso foi lindo, mas não muda o fato de que a Evans te odeia. – decretou Sirius sem piedade.

- Ah! Seu cretino sem coração – replicou Potter que estava preste a entrar num mundo de devaneios sobre certa ruiva.

Os dois meninos trocaram mais alguns insultos antes de começarem a rir.

Remus, no entanto, não prestou atenção nos amigos, pois aquelas palavras causaram um efeito inesperado nele... A verdade é que nunca tinha pensado sobre esse assunto. E talvez, a sua pouca idade e sua insegurança o fizessem cometer um grande erro naquele momento, uma vez que as palavras de James o fizeram pensar que o amor não era um sentimento feito para ele.

Desde pequeno, Remus prometeu a si mesmo que autocontrole seria a palavra que mais o caracterizaria... Para o pequeno lobo era uma questão de honra mostrar a todos que mesmo uma vez por mês perdendo por completo sua sanidade, ele ainda seria merecedor de reconhecimento perante as pessoas normais...

E foi por isso, que Remus achou que um sentimento tão controverso e instável como aquele nunca mereceria seu real interesse.

* * *

Depois do comum alvoroço de início de ano, enfim, a normalidade havia retornado a Hogwarts. E graças a isso, era novamente possível transitar livremente à noite pelos corredores vazios do castelo.

- Ah! Fala sério James, aqueles sonserinos nunca vão desconfiar! – garantiu Sirius com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- Mas Sirius... Você se aproveitou da minha fraqueza! – falou James em um tom de acusação.

- Putz cara... Depois que você se apaixonou pela ruiva boa de briga você começou a desonrar o nome dos marotos.

- Desculpe, ruiva boa de quê? – perguntou uma voz conhecida atrás dos dois.

James congelou.

- Boa de briga – respondeu Sirius com naturalidade.

- Sirius! Não fale assim! – repreendeu-o Potter – Ele não quis dizer isso, Lily!

O animago teve que se esforçar para não desmentir o amigo. Bom, James era como um irmão... Tinha que relevar.

- É claro que não... – disse falsamente.

- Eu acho bom mesmo. – replicou a ruiva olhando feio para os dois – E para você é _Evans_, Potter! Não se esqueça disso.

James não se manifestou. Sirius mirou-o descrente, definitivamente o amor, além de cegar, tinha afetado os neurônios de seu amigo.

- E – continuou a ruiva – o que vocês estão fazendo aqui uma hora dessas? – perguntou autoritária.

- Nós...

- Já passa das onze e meia da noite... Eu deveria puni-los...

Black não se segurou.

- Há! Falou aquela que não é nem monitora-chefe – disse com desdém.

A menina corou furiosamente. Aparentemente, o fato de Lily não ter sido promovida à monitora-chefe ainda a incomodava.

- Lily... Não fique assim... Você é tão capaz quanto qualquer um – tentou animá-la o de óculos.

- Eu não preciso do seu consolo, Potter! – disse Lily retomando sua postura habitual.

- Deve ter sido realmente um golpe muito forte perder o seu tão almejado posto para aquela 'traça-livros' Corvinal – continuou Black balançando a cabeça como se lamentasse.

Não querendo mostrar o seu despeito, Lily apenas lançou um olhar de desprezo aos meninos. Mas Sirius notou como as narinas da garota tremiam, e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Estava ficando bom naquele ofício.

- Bom, é melhor a gente ir Pontas, antes que a 'senhora-que-não-foi-promovida' aqui desconte na gente sua frustração.

James soltou uma lamúria baixinha e Sirius puxou o menino pelo braço.

- Parados aí! Os dois! – bradou Lily sem conseguir disfarçar a fúria que estava sentindo.

- Ah! Qual é, Evans?! Não fale como se tivesse alguma autoridade sobre nós. Vamos fazer como sempre, você finge que brigou e nós fingimos que estamos arrependidos... – disse Black arrogantemente.

- Sirius, - implorou James – pelo amor de Merlin! Cale essa maldita boca!

- Não vai me dizer que você vai ficar do lado da cabelo de fogo maníaca por regras?! – indagou Sirius indignado.

Potter não teve tempo de responder, pois Lily avançou contra Sirius.

- Evans, fique calma! – pediu James ficando entre os dois.

Entretanto, a menina havia perdido completamente a compostura.

- Sai da frente, Potter! – exclamou a garota enquanto tentava, sem sucesso, alcançar Sirius com as mãos.

- E você ainda pergunta por que ruiva boa de briga? – provocou o animago.

Lily, lembrando que não precisava usar as próprias mãos para acabar com Black, pegou a varinha no bolso de suas vestes.

James tentou impedi-la, mas a menina conseguiu lançar um feitiço não verbal sobre o seu ombro que por muito pouco não atingiu Sirius e ao invés disso explodiu a porta atrás do menino.

- Sua maluca! – exclamou o animago ao ver o estrago que o feitiço tinha feito na porta – Você estava quere...

Sirius se voltou para falar com Lily e James, mas quando os olhou não entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

James, que a pouco estava tentando segurar a ruiva, no momento encarava a porta danificada com a boca semi-aberta, uma expressão indescritível tomando conta de seu rosto comprido. Lily estava mais vermelha do que nunca, o braço que antes James tentara segurar agora pendia molemente ao lado do corpo, nenhum dos dois parecia conseguir deixar de mirar a porta...

Foi então que Sirius se virou para olhar o que havia deixado seus amigos tão perplexos...

Ele só não sabia que aquele ato iria fazê-lo rever todos os seus conceitos.

O problema era que James e Lily não estavam olhando para a porta da sala de aula estraçalhada, e sim, para o que havia dentro dela.

Deitado em cima da mesa do professor estava um menino da sua idade, de cabelos castanhos, que reconheceu com um dos nerds que viviam na biblioteca e vez ou outra conversava com Remus, com a blusa totalmente desabotoada, o corpo marcado com algumas manchas vermelhas que contrastavam violentamente com sua pele branca.

Entre as pernas do garoto, que descobriu ser da Corvinal graças a sua gravata que jazia jogada perto da porta, estava Adam O'Reyle, artilheiro da mesma casa, que por força do destino ainda se encontrava uniformizado.

Adam era notavelmente maior do que seu acompanhante, seu cabelo era loiro e os olhos azuis eram grandes e lembravam duas safiras. Tinha um belo porte... Era um menino bem atraente.

James piscou algumas vezes para ter certeza de que estava enxergando direito. Depois de constatar que aquilo não era uma ilusão de ótica, e que aqueles meninos realmente estavam envolvidos em um ato de libertinagem, não encontrou outra saída a não ser olhar para o chão. Sentiu as bochechas queimando e não conseguiu conter um barulho que se parecia muito com um lamento.

Depois do choque inicial, Lily também desviou o olhar, focando-o no quadro-negro da sala, que jamais havia parecido tão atraente. Contudo, quem a olhasse com mais atenção, perceberia um minúsculo sorriso se formando em seus bem desenhados lábios.

Sirius não saberia descrever todas as emoções que tomaram conta de seu bem dotado corpo assim que pôs os olhos no casal mais à frente. Era como se tivesse acendido uma luz em seu cérebro, luz essa, que lhe mostrava uma perspectiva totalmente nova, e que clareava os seus mais obscuros e secretos temores. Apreciou aquela visão por mais uns instantes... Nunca tinha se dado conta do que um menino podia fazer com outro...

Aquela descoberta abria novas possibilidades para o animago.

Adam suspirou.

- Eu te disse que não era uma boa idéia... – disse o menor começando a abotoar a camisa.

- Me desculpe, Sam... – disse O'Reyle erguendo a mão e acariciando o rosto do castanho.

- Bom... Pelo menos dessa vez não foi o Flitwick...

O loiro riu.

- Vamos... Acho que os outros já devem estar dormindo.– disse O'Reyle recolhendo os pertences do namorado do chão.

Os dois corvinais se dirigiram à porta e pararam.

- É... Da próxima vez eu não vou colocar o feitiço antiperturbador... Tentaram matar alguém aqui e a gente nem percebeu... – concluiu Adam não dando a mínima atenção para os três grifinórios estupefatos postados a sua frente.

Sam concordou com Adam e o casal seguiu o seu caminho pelo longo corredor, deixando para trás Lily, Sirius e James totalmente atordoados.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de constrangimento, Lily finalmente se pronunciou.

- É... Melhor... Ir andando... É...

E saiu sem encarar os dois meninos.

- Dormir! – exclamou James olhando para seu relógio – Olha como está tarde!

O cérebro de Sirius estava recebendo informações demais para dar atenção a James.

- Te vejo por aí... – disse James com uma cordialidade fora do normal, parecia que estava indo para casa e não para o dormitório que dividia com Black.

Demorou algum tempo para Almofadinhas perceber que estava sozinho no corredor. Resolveu voltar para torre da Grifinória, sabia que não conseguiria dormir, no entanto, precisava de um lugar tranqüilo para pensar... A noite seria longa.

**

* * *

****Dormitório da Corvinal.**

- Adam... Por que está tão pensativo? – perguntou Sam se sentando na cama do menino que o puxou para mais perto.

- Aquele garoto... O Black... Você não notou nada estranho na maneira que ele olhou pra gente não? – disse passando o braço pelos ombros do namorado mantendo-o seguramente perto de si.

Adam se espantou com a risada que Sam deu.

- Você quer dizer aquela cara de quem ganhou o presente de aniversário mais cedo? – indagou o menino divertido.

Adam abriu um sorriso sem vergonha ao ouvir a constatação de Sam.

- Então você também acha que...? – perguntou o garoto recebendo um sinal afirmativo antes de terminar a frase.

- E por quem?

- Eu tenho um palpite.

- E quem seria?

- Remus Lupin – concluiu Sam astutamente.

- Hum... Será que você está pensando a mesma coisa que eu?

-... Pode ser divertido – respondeu Sam puxando Adam para um beijo.

- Então... Amanhã vai ser um dia cheio... – disse Adam quando se separaram.

* * *

Sábado é um dia sagrado para qualquer estudante de Hogwarts, afinal, é o primeiro dos dois únicos dias que os alunos têm para se divertirem. E sábado sempre tem um gostinho melhor do que o domingo, pois no sábado a gente pensa: 'Tudo bem... ainda tem amanhã' Enquanto no domingo o pensamento já não é tão agradável: ' Droga... Amanhã já é segunda?'

McGonagall sempre gostou do sábado, pois de todos os outros dias da semana era o único em que conseguia tomar café na tranqüilidade de um salão principal completamente vazio. Era sublime poder degustar seu prato de mingau de aveia sem ter ouvir os guinchos (sim, pois adolescentes não podem conversar em um tom civilizado) e sem ter que interromper o seu café da manhã para advertir algum pentelho, que não satisfeito em aborrecê-la durante as aulas, preferia torturá-la interrompendo o seu mais íntimo ritual de boas-vindas a um novo dia: a refeição matinal.

Entretanto, para o desgosto da bruxa, aquele sábado não tinha começado bem como os anteriores, porque quando entrou no salão principal, ao invés daquela maravilhosa imagem de vazio, que elevava a sua desgastada alma ao sétimo céu, seus olhos captaram a figura de três pessoas sentadas na mesa de sua casa.

Amaldiçoando a sua falta de sorte e a mãe de cada uma daquelas jovens criaturas, Minerva tomou seu costumeiro lugar na mesa dos professores. Pegou uma garrafinha dentro do bolso de sua enorme capa e tomou um gole de seu conteúdo.

Resmungou algumas palavras desconexas, enquanto sentia aquela habitual queimação na garganta provocada pelo whisky de fogo.

O que McGonagall não sabia, era que para aqueles três jovens o fato de ser sábado ainda não tinha lhes passado pela cabeça, e isso podia ser facilmente comprovado. Pois, pior do que ter alunos no salão principal àquela hora da manhã, era ter James, Sirius e por algum motivo desconhecido Lily (a única esperança da parte feminina da Grifinória na opinião da professora) sentados juntos na enorme mesa dos leões...

- Bem... Não é como se a gente não soubesse que isso existe... – disse Lily depois de uma meia hora de silêncio.

- Bom... Mas é... Estranho... – disse James meio hesitante – Quer dizer... Eu nunca tinha visto isso assim... Ao vivo...

-... Além do mais eles são da Corvinal! – exclamou Sirius como se aquilo esclarecesse tudo – Eles são nerds! E nerds não fazem isso!

-... Pois é... E eu que pensava que o único compromisso deles fosse com as tarefas de casa... Cara... Isso foi chocante...

Lily olhou para os dois incrédula.

- Eu não acredito... Só porque as outras pessoas não agem como pavões exibicionistas não quer dizer que elas não têm uma vida amorosa...

Potter abriu a boca para se defender, mas não teve tempo.

- Francamente... Vocês acham mesmo que as pessoas que acreditam que estudar não é uma punição divina não podem ter uma vida normal e saudável?

Black encarou Potter só para ter certeza de que a resposta era óbvia.

- É claro... – responderam em uníssono.

- Ah... Façam-me o favor!– continuou a menina agitada - Vocês têm a mente muito limitada...

- Por acaso você acha o que eles estavam fazendo normal?!

- Bom... Não é uma coisa que se vê todo dia... Mas... O quê? Vocês acham mesmo que as meninas não fazem isso?

- Evans! – exclamou James aterrorizado – Não me diga que você... Você já?

A menina não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

- Viu! É o que eu sempre falo... Vocês pensam que por terem usado e abusado dessas menininhas idiotas da escola já conhecem de tudo... Por favor... Eu aposto que vocês são do tipo que acham que pessoas como eu, que tem algo além de vento na cabeça, são tão anormais que não podem nem pensar em fazer sexo! – concluiu indignada.

- Não! Lily... Sexo... Você não pode falar assim vo-você é uma moça... Não fica bem... Fale fazer amor – corrigiu-a Potter.

A menina suspirou... Seria demais conseguir fazer aqueles dois entenderem o que ela estava querendo dizer?

Sirius começou a rir.

- Talvez... Talvez você esteja certa, – começou Black – é que... Eu sempre associei a imagem dos nerds ao Remus... Acho que foi por isso que eu me assustei... Sabe como é... O Aluado é o ser mais assexuado eu já conheci...

- Não fale assim Almofadinhas! – repreendeu-o Potter – A diferença é que Remus não é pervertido feito você!

- Eu não sou pervertido! – replicou Black indignado.

- Há! Falou o que perdeu a virgindade aos quatorze anos!

- Oh! – exclamou Lily tapando a boca com as mãos.

- James! – exclamou Black revoltado – Eu não preciso que você fique espalhando isso para qualquer um!

- Ah, Sirius... Você fez bem pior no ano passado... – disse James se referindo ao segredo de Aluado.

- E você viu a merda que deu...

- Mas, isso é diferente... E além do mais, a Lily não é qualquer uma... Não se esqueça que ela é a futura senhora Potter.

A ruiva revirou os olhos, mas não respondeu, estava ansiosa por mais informações.

- Não me interessa... E... Você sabe que eu nem sabia o que estava fazendo... Além disso, foi aquela doida que me agarrou... O que você queria que eu fizesse?

James riu, mas uma expressão maternal tomou conta do rosto de Lily.

- Sirius... Você não precisava ter feito isso... – disse compreensiva.

Black jurou a si mesmo que faria Pontas pagar muito caro por aquilo.

- Isso tudo é resultado da pressão que a sociedade exerce sobre os meninos... Mas, não se deixe levar por esses pensamentos machistas – terminou em um tom piedoso.

'Ótimo' pensou o menino, tudo o que precisava era de uma sabe-tudo metida à psicóloga.

Black começou a pensar em uma boa azaração para lançar em Pontas, que estava massageando o estômago de tanto rir. Porém, a chegada de mais um aluno a mesa da Grifinória desviou a atenção de todos, que se espantaram ao ver Adam O'Reyle lhes sorrir timidamente.

- Er... Eu... Bem... Acho que devo desculpas a vocês pelo que aconteceu ontem... – disse mordendo o lábio e corando levemente.

- Não! – adiantou-se Evans – Não precisa se desculpar...

- É... – concordou James não muito convincente olhando para a gravata do menino. Azul e bronze faziam uma bela combinação...

Sirius ficou calado.

- O Sam pediu para eu me desculpar no lugar dele também... Ele... Está morrendo de vergonha... – prosseguiu O'Reyle olhando para o chão.

- Não há problema algum. – garantiu Lily dando uma discreta cotovelada em Potter.

- É claro que não! – confirmou o menino que agora observava como era bonito o brasão do uniforme da Corvinal.

- Ah... Muito obrigado... Será que... Eu poderia falar com o Black... A sós? – perguntou um pouco apreensivo.

O salto que James deu da cadeira foi mais esclarecedor do que qualquer palavra, Lily, tentando não rir do de óculos, seguiu-o para fora do salão.

Sirius observou o menino pegando uma cadeira e se sentando ao seu lado. Adam colocou os dois pés em cima da mesa.

- E aí, Sirius?

Black ficou calado, se perguntou onde estava o menino que há minutos atrás parecia tão tímido e constrangido.

- Sabe cara, ontem o Sam me disse uma coisa que me deixou curioso.

- E? – perguntou Black não entendendo o que ele tinha a ver com aquilo.

- Ele me disse que você o olhou de uma maneira sensual...

Sirius, que esperava por tudo menos aquilo, soltou uma risada que ecoou pelos quatro cantos do salão.

- Eu disse a ele que estava enganado...

- Olha só cara... Eu não tenho nada contra o que fazem ou deixam de fazer... Mas, eu não gosto dessas coisas não... – resolveu deixar claro sua situação para o menino, sabia que estava mentindo descaradamente, mas não seria para aquele corvinal despudorado que ele iria se abrir.

- Sim... Eu sei... Foi o que eu disse a ele... Eu disse que devia ter sido só um engano... Como você é muito atraente... Eu acho que ele se enganou...

Sirius não ouviu mais nada depois do atraente. Olhou assustado para o menino.

- Não me leve a mal... Não estou te cantando...

Sirius suspirou aliviado.

- Até porque eu prefiro tipos menos atléticos, sabe? Tipo o... Como é mesmo o nome dele? Ah, sim... O Remus Lu...

- Como é que é?! – sobressaltou-se Sirius ao ouvir o nome de seu puro e virgem Aluado – O... O Remus não gosta dessas coisas não, meu chapa! – disse em um tom mais agressivo do que pretendia.

Sirius não entendeu porque Adam sorriu. Parecia que o menino tinha feito uma grande descoberta.

- Sério? Mas eu nunca o vi com uma garota...

- Você tem o Sam! – disse Black tentando desviar o assunto.

- Ah... Não se preocupe... Nós temos um relacionamento aberto... – disse o menino antes de se levantar e sair do grande salão.

O coração de Black desacelerou... Lupin estava em perigo... Sua integridade estava sendo ameaçada por aquele artilheiro depravado... tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Afinal era seu amigo e somente por isso não queria ver um pervertido daquele escalão se aproximando dele...

Remus era ingênuo... E Sirius não deixaria ninguém... Quer dizer... Não deixaria Adam se aproveitar de nenhuma parte seu belo e intocado corpo... Era sua missão protegê-lo.

* * *

- O que será que o O'Reyle quer com o Sirius? – perguntou Lily curiosa.

- Não sei – disse Potter espiando pela fresta da porta do salão.

Lily deu um cutucão em James que se virou e viu que tinha alguém os observando.

- Bom dia, Sam! – disse Lily com mais animação do que o necessário.

Agora que estava vestido, James pode observá-lo com mais atenção, o menino era mais ou menos do seu tamanho, os cabelos eram encaracolados e da cor dos de Remus, os olhos eram de um verde muito claro.

Sam sorriu. James e Lily quase puderam ouvir alguns sinos tocando ao fundo... O menino sorria de uma forma tão angelical...

- Sabe... – começou o rapaz com a voz suave – Eu acho que o seu amigo Black tem um problema...

- Por quê? – perguntou James calmamente. Não conseguia falar de outra maneira com tão doce pessoa.

- A minha mãe sempre me disse que quando uma pessoa gosta muito da outra e não sabe como agir... Ela tende a fazer muitas coisas erradas, por isso... Não deixe que o Black estrague as coisas com o Lupin... – disse o menino antes de retirar.

James não entendeu nada do que o pseudo-anjo tinha falado, no entanto, Lily começou a juntar as peças...

* * *

- Sabe o que mais gosto sobre os grifos? – perguntou Adam a seu amante.

- Que eles acreditam em qualquer coisa que a gente fale?

- Exatamente... Você tinha que ver a cara do Black quando eu falei do Lupin... – disse O'Reyle rindo – Ele ficou desesperado.

- Em que estágio ele está?

- Hum... Eu diria que no último... Mas, ele ainda não sabe o que fazer...

- Agora só falta saber em que estágio está o Lupin...

- Isso eu deixo por sua conta...

(Continua...)

* * *

Olá... Bom, em primeiro lugar... Desculpem a demora O.o

Mas, enfim, aqui está o terceiro capítulo!!!

Sobre Adam e Sam... Eles foram criados para suprir minha necessidade de personagens fofos e sádicos... Tenho que admitir que criei uma certa simpatia por eles... Sirius ainda vai descobrir como Corvinais podem ser malvados hu hu

Agradecimentos...

Muito obrigado pelas reviews eu amei mesmo... Sempre fico ultrafeliz quando as recebo ehehe

E sim, eu sei que disse que esse capítulo seria do Remus O.o mas eu tinha que apresentar Adam e Sam... E descobri que escrever sobre Sirius, James e Lily é divertido XD... Mas o próximo é do Lupin sim...

E um **super** obrigado a Condessa Oluha que betou minha fic... Seus conselhos são muito muito úteis! Ah... E eu ri muito com seus comentários durante a fic.

E, pois é... Eu tenho um problema com 'mas' ¬¬ ... você não foi a primeira a me avisar --

E agradeço aos meus companheiros coca-cola, hershey's, copo de leite e biscoito de mousse de limão, que me acompanharam durante as madrugadas... e ao cd do Strokes que eu esqueci o título ¬¬...

Espero que se divirtam lendo tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo! Beijão pro cês...

Inté o/

_Yaoi... a one way road_


End file.
